


Magnus' Worries

by Zyzzyva



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Happy ending everyone lives, He's a worried cinamon roll, M/M, Malec is too cute, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: Alec goes missing and Magnus is worried sick. He'll do whatever it takes to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really hoping this story is as good as I thought it was when I wrote it. Hope you enjoy, and I'll NEVER turn down constructive criticism :)  
> -Zyzzyva

Magnus opened his eyes and groaned as someone pounded on his door.

"It's unlocked," he shouted, and he heard the door open as someone came in. He covered his head with his pillow, and realized that he would have to get up early. He wondered idly where Alec was.

It was Isabelle. She looked glamorous, as always, but there was a tired, haunted look in her eyes.

"You should lock your door," she said. "Someone could just come in and steal your stuff."

Magnus smirked and said, "No one steals from the high warlock of Brooklyn."

Isabelle sighed. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked, examining his glittery nails.

"Magnus!" she snapped. She looked truly stressed out. "This is serious!"

He sighed. "Was Sherman turned into a hamster this time?"

"No!" She shrieked. "Magnus, this is about Alec!"

He immediately perked up. "Good news or bad news?"

"Bad," she growled. "He's missing."

"What happened?" He licked his lips and got up. He examined his enormous wardrobe and pulled out a sparkly white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on and looked back at Isabelle. "Explain."

"We were hunting demons this morning and he just… disappeared. We turned around and he was gone."

He thought for a moment. "I assume you've tried calling his cell?"

She scoffed. "Of course!"

He smirked. "Good."

"I called the rest and they're headed here now." she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Okay then." He wasn't bothered in the least that Isabelle had invited other people to his apartment.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. In that short amount of time, Magnus' worries had grown. he was biting his lip as he shouted, "Come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clary and Jace sat on one sofa, Izzy and Simon on the other. Magnus was suddenly aware of how cold his apartment was without his boyfriend to snuggle with.

Clary was the first to speak. "Izzy, where were you, Jace, and Alec when he disappeared?"

Jace answered. "We were near Central Park."

Clary nodded. "Alright. I guess we should go there, then."

Magnus jumped up. "Good! Let's go then. Let's go now."

Izzy gave him an apologetic look. "Alright. But Magnus, aren't you hungry? You just woke up."

"I'm not hungry," he said. He was telling the truth. He felt sick to his stomach.

She nodded and they left. It was just after Christmas and cold outside. Magnus wore a bright red coat with fur around the neck and a pair of white sparkly boots to match his shirt.

He walked slowly and Clary looked back, falling back next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not," he snapped. "My boyfriend has disappeared."

"Stupid question, I know. But we'll find him. It'll be alright." She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Yeah," he said. "But I'm still… I'm so worried."

"I know what you mean," she said. "When Jace went missing, I was terrified. But he was fine, and Alec will be too."

He nodded. They had reached Central Park.

They spent the rest of the day searching, and then Magnus went back to his apartment while the Shadowhunters back to the Institute.

Magnus made himself a tiny dinner (he still felt sick) and went to bed.

He snuggled down into the sheets, missing Alec even more.

The next morning Magnus rolled over, listening for the sound of the coffee maker. Then he remembered.

He sat up, rocking his body back and forth as tears threatened to spill over. He then swiftly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Downing a glass of water, he threw himself back down on the bed and wished it would all go away.

After failing to go back to sleep, he threw on some clothes (red shirt and leather pants) and ran to the park, still looking for any clues. There was a certain spot where the magic was sucked out. He stood in it for about an hour as passersby give him weird looks before finally just going back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my chapters used to be so short xD

When Magnus got home, he walked to his bed and flopped down. Despite not having done much that day, he was exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.

He could see Alec. He was laying on the ground, and Magnus ran over to him. His eyes were open, staring. He was dead.

He sat up in bed, screaming. He screamed again, simply for the raw feeling of pain in his throat.

He reached for his phone, dialing Alec's number. When no one answered, he dropped the phone, sobbing into his sheets.

When he had half composed himself, he called Clary. He just needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" She didn't sound at all like she had been asleep.

"Hey, Biscuit. Could you come over? I just... I really need someone to talk to." Magnus could hear how desperate his voice sounded.

"Uh... Okay." Clary hung up and he put his head in his hands. Had he really sunk this low? He was the high warlock of Brooklyn. He didn't need comforting from a Shadowhunter.

About five minutes later, Clary was knocking on his door. She waited a few seconds and then Magnus yelled, "It's STILL unlocked! I never lock it! You can just walk in!"

When she came in, Magnus was lying on the sofa. He looked terrible. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, with one of Alec's hoodies on. It was way too big. While Alec was muscular, Magnus was tall. It was way too wide and the sleeves were too long, hiding his hands. He wasn't wearing any makeup, and had shadows under his eyes. For the first time in her life, Clary saw Magnus without his hair in spikes. He had the hood of the jacket up, casting shadows on his face.

"Hey, Biscuit," he said tiredly.

"Hey, Magnus. What's up?" She sat down in an armchair, and Chairman Meow jumped on her lap.

"I had a nightmare about Alec," he confessed. "He was dead."

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno..." Suddenly he straightened and smiled. "A tracking spell! I could do a tracking spell!"

She bit her lip. "We told you yesterday, Magnus. Jace tried one, and it didn't work. If his parabatai can't find him..."

Magnus slumped back into his chair, his face pale. "But he's not dead?" He asked weakly.

"No," she assured him. "He's not dead."

"But that could only mean..." His eyes filled with tears.

She nodded. "He's in a demon realm or something."

He sighed and hid his face in the sleeve of Alec's hoodie, sobbing softly.

Clary got up and came over, sitting next to him. She rubbed his back. After a bit, he sat up. He was still crying, and rested his head on Clary's shoulder. She put an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly.

Her phone rang.

With her free hand, she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Jace.

"Hello?" She called.

"Clary! Where are you?" Jace asked.

"I'm at Magnus' apartment." She got up and went into Magnus' room to talk to Jace, promising Magnus she'd be back soon.

"Why?" Jace asked, sounding concerned. That was a first.

She sighed. "Magnus is a wreck," she confessed. "He's been crying into my shoulder now for around half an hour."

Jace sighed. "You realize it's five in the morning?"

"I've been here for have an hour."

"You're a great friend."

"Well, I had to go through it with you."

He sounded regretful. "I know."

"It's alright. I just figured I couldn't make Magnus go through it alone. He's taking it harder than I did."

"Magnus pretends he's super tough, but really, he just doesn't want his heart broken."

"I know. Now, I should get back to him."

"Want me to come over?"

"We should have a big "make Magnus feel better" party. Get everyone else up."

"Sounds good. We'll be there as soon as I can get everyone up and out the door ."

"Great." She hung up and went back to the living room. Magnus was in front of the TV, flipping through channels. She sat down next to him. He looked over at her and smiled sadly, his eyes rimmed red.

"I invited everyone else over. We're going to make you feel better." She grinned winningly.

"Great, Biscuit." He sighed. "Can you make me something to eat?"

She hopped up. "What would you like? Anything but eggs."

He chuckled. "Pancakes?"

She grinned and ran over to get a pan out. "Sounds good."

"I have mix in the fridge." He sighed, and she looked over at him. He was gazing off into space. "Alec made me pancakes for Valentine's day last year. He got up early to make them for me."

She smiled. "He made you breakfast in bed?"

He smiled sweetly and hugged the hoodie to him. "Yeah. It was amazing."

She tears prick her eyes and willed herself not to cry, promising herself she would find Alec if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec didn't know where he was or what day it was. His head hurt. He couldn't see anything but darkness all around, and his hands were bound, stopping him from taking his witchlight from his pocket. He had been laying on the cold ground for what felt like a long time, but he wasn't sure whether it had been days, hours, or simply minutes.

Suddenly, light flooded the room– it was more like a cave, he realized– and a man entered the room.

"Hello, Lightwood," he said pleasantly. "I trust you're enjoying it here."

"Who are you?" Alec croaked. His voice was almost a whisper, and sounded as if were he had swallowed sandpaper.

"John Richardson, pleased to meet you." The man smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Alec coughed, his breath rasping.

"You're simply bait. We need your warlock friend."

"Magnus!" Alec rasped. "What do you want with him?"

"You'll see," John said. He laughed, and left the room, all of the light sucked out of the room.

Alec struggled in his restraints. He had to get out of the room and get to Magnus, warn him.

The ropes binding his hands felt like wire. They cut into his skin, and stung when he tried to move. However, he was a Shadowhunter, and would not give up.

Back in Brooklyn, Clary finished drizzling the syrup over the last of the pancakes. She had originally been making pancakes for only Magnus and herself, but when the rest of the group arrived, they had demanded pancakes as well.

She sighed and went to sit down, grabbing a fork from a drawer.

They ate in silence for a while, until Simon sat up and grinned. "What we need is a movie."

Isabelle nodded. "Great idea! But what should we watch?"

They all shrugged. They talked about ideas for a while, until Simon and Clary found out the Shadowhunters hadn't seen Harry Potter. Magnus "borrowed" them from the DVD store around the corner and they settled down to watch. It was now 6:00 AM.

They all snuggled down with their loved ones, and Magnus realized once again how lonely he was. He stretched out on the sofa, snuggling with the hoodie. It was the only thing he had left of Alec's, as the rest of his stuff was at the Institute. He cherished it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had stopped trying to struggle in his restraints. His wrists were slippery from blood, and they pounded. His head still hurt.

He had no idea where he was. He thought back to when he had been taken.

He had been hunting with Izzy and Jace in Central Park. Suddenly he had seen the world twisting around him. He had tried to shout, but nothing had come out, and it had seemed as if he was going through a portal. However, he had fallen unconscious and had never seen where he was going.

Izzy was bored. These movies sucked.

"How can you guys like these? There's no action!" She groaned.

All of a sudden, Simon had his hand around her neck, with her pinned against the sofa. "Take that back," he hissed.

Her eyes widened. "Y-yeah, yeah. Sure. I take it back!"

Simon smiled. "Good." He leaned back.

"Never antagonize the geek," Jace said, laughing.

Izzy sighed. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

Magnus smiled. "I've always thought these movies are funny. Magic does NOT work like that."

Izzy smiled. Magnus had a sweet smile that she had always found cute. Not cute, like she wanted to kiss him. Cute, like a teddy bear. However, Magnus had always reminded her of a cat, and it wasn't just the eyes. One moment a cat would purr, and the next it would hiss and scratch you. Magnus was the same. She could see what Alec saw in him, but she didn't like the same kind of guy. But her taste did vary. Simon was an example of that.

Thinking of Simon, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and pulled her next to him.

After the movie was over, she glanced again at Magnus. He seemed much more cheerful than when they had come over, but she could tell that he wasn't completely happy. However, she thought that he probably couldn't be his old self until Alec was back. She sighed and looked at her watch.

She did a double take. "Shoot! Guys, we need to go." She turned to Magnus. "We promised Maryse that we would go see her. She needed help with something or other."

He nodded. "Sure. No problem."

She smiled. "Thanks, Magnus. That was fun!"

After they left, Magnus sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He needed to do some research.

He went to his bookshelves and looked them over. He had too many books. They not only covered his shelves, they were stacked on the floor as well and were in every room.

Luckily he knew where the book he wanted was. Not so luckily, it was on one of the highest shelves and he had to get it down with his magic. With his lack of sleep, even this small act of magic made him more tired. He rubbed his eyes and took the book, flipping through it. He grinned as he found the right page and started to collect ingredients.

Later that day, Magnus was ready to make a portal. It used demon energies to track a certain person and make a portal to them. It was just maybe against the accords, but Magnus couldn't care less. He called Clary to tell her the news.

"Hello?" Clary answered.

"Biscuit!" He said happily. "I know a way to find Alec!'

"How?" She asked, sounding interested.

"It's a portal that runs on demon energies. Come over with the others. We should try it now."

"Shouldn't we talk about this? Prepare?"

Magnus cracked. "Please, Clary. I can't wait much longer."

Clary sighed. "Alright, Magnus. But we can't do anything stupid. We need to be careful."

Magnus closed his eyes. "Of course." He didn't need to be careful. He was the high warlock of Brooklyn. He was done with being careful.

He paced back and forth across his black furry rug, waiting for them to get there. He was almost ready to go without them when they arrived. He hadn't made the portal yet, because he didn't know how long it would stay open once he did.

"Hello!" Isabelle said, coming through the door with the others.

Magnus grinned. "Hey!" He started reading the instructions, his finger on the page.

Clary looked nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Is it it safe?"

"No," Magnus snapped. "And I don't care. I'm through waiting for a better option." With that, he started making the portal.

Clary bit her lip. "Alright then."  
"Wait a minute, Magnus," Jace said, coming forward. "We really need to stop and-"

"Done!" The portal was finished. There was no more discussion. One by one, they went through the portal and into whatever world Alec was trapped in.

Clary sat up and rubbed her head. "Oww..."

Jace sat up next her. "Oww is right. That hurt."

They looked around in the dim light. There was barely any light to see by. They heard Isabelle groan.

"Where are we?" She groaned.

"No idea," Clary answered. "Are Simon and Magnus here?"

"Here!" Simon answered.

There was no answer from Magnus.

"Magnus?" Isabelle called. They got up and started searching. It was a small room, and didn't take long for them to find him.

"He's here!" Simon called to the others. "But he's out cold."

"Poor Magnus," Clary said. "He barely got any sleep last night, and it must have taken a lot of magic to create and maintain that portal."

Jace nodded. "We should have tried to stop him more."

"Too late now," Izzy said. "We should try to figure out where we are, and hide here until Magnus has recovered enough."

Clary nodded. "Yeah. Good idea. But first, we should all rest a little."

Jace and Izzy took the first watch while everyone else slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus opened his eyes. His head pounded.

"Hey, Magnus," Clary said, appearing above him. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he mumbled. "Where are we?"

"Well, we went through the portal you made, and we appeared here. We don't where this is."

"Wow. All right." Magnus sat up and the world swam. "Owww..."

"Are you alright?" She asked, holding him up.

"No," Magnus groaned. "My head is pounding."

"Lay back down," Clary advised. "We'll tell you if anything happens."

At that precise moment, door to the room opened and someone stared down at them.

"Why hello there," the stranger said.

Jace bit his lip. "Hello."

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"We're looking for someone," Isabelle said, cutting in.

"Would it be Alexander Lightwood?" The stranger asked, smirking.

Magnus sat up quickly, then groaned and held his head. "You have Alec?"

"Hello, Bane. Don't you recognize me?"

"Richardson," Magnus hissed. He remembered this guy.

"Yes."

"What do you want from me this time?"

"Just come with me. Your friends stay here."

"Magnus is hurt," Clary said. "He's not coming with you." She stood up, getting between Richard and Magnus. Magnus leaned forward. "Clary–"

Richardson smiled. "How sweet." He came forward, pushing Clary out of the way so hard she fell down. He hauled Magnus up on his feet, Magnus' vision swimming as he almost blacked out.

"You're coming with me," Richardson hissed, pulling Magnus after him.

"No!" Izzy shouted, and Jace ran forward, but Richardson knocked him back, slamming the door. He locked it and pulled Magnus down a hallway. That would be the last Magnus saw of them for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec could hear something in the room next door. What is that? he thought. Of course, he had no way to go see what it was. He had a feeling that even if he could get up (which he couldn't) he would fall right back over. So he was stuck. He wondered idly how he would get out of this one. Of course, even if he got out somehow, he had no weapons and no means of getting back to New York. He had a feeling that he was far, far away from his home.

Jace kicked at the door for what seemed the millionth time.

"It's not going to open," Simon said, bored.

"We have to get out there! Have you just given up?"

"Well, we've tried steles and your brute force. What else is there?" Clary asked idly.

"My force is not brute. If anything, it's perfectly refined and gentlemanly."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That wasn't my point. Jace, aren't runes supposed to work everywhere?"

"Everywhere except for demon realms," Jace said, twirling his stele. He hadn't even realized what he'd said.

"Oh, God," Isabelle said. "That means..."

They all looked at one another, realizing how bad their predicament had become.

Jace handed his stele to Clary. "Here. You can get us out of this, can't you?"

"I hope."

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Now, Warlock, tell me everything you know about eternal life."

"What do you want to know? There's not really much to say," Magnus said, examining his nails.

"How can I obtain it?" Richardson was starting to become angry.

"I don't know. No one I've ever known had been able to obtain immortality who didn't already possess it."

"But it is possible for you to give yours up."

"Immortality is a curse," Magnus said. He wasn't lying.

"You will give it to me," Richardson said, pointing in Magnus' face.

"Why should I do that?"

"I will kill your friend."

"Alec?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"I will kill you before you touch him," Magnus hissed.

Richardson smirked. "As if."

Magnus was panicking now. At that moment they heard a crash from another room.

Richardson left to see what it was, only to be smacked down by Izzy's whip. They had broken out of their room with a rune Clary had made.

Simon came in and untied Magnus.

"Thanks, Simon," Magnus said, rubbing his wrists.

Simon smirked. "You remembered my name."

"Yes, well, don't let it get to your head. Now, we have to find Alec!"

"Right!" Jace said, poking his head in. "It's strange, besides Alec and the other guy (who's now unconscious), there's no one here."

"Well, we ARE in a demon world." Magnus went past Jace into the hallway. He was a little shaky on his feet, but the others seemed to know better than to advise he lean on someone. They walked down the hallway for a while until they came to another door. It was locked, but Magnus touched the door (his magic worked in this demon realm) and it opened.

Alec lay on the floor, his hands bound behind him. Magnus dropped to his knees, freeing Alec and cradling Alec's head.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Magnus?" Alec murmured, his eyes closed. "You can't be here. Richardson–"

"Shhh," Magnus said, petting Alec's hair. "It's alright. Jace has him tied up. You'll be okay, we'll take you back to New York."

Alec nodded. Magnus passed his hand over Alec's eyes, making him fall asleep.

They came through the Portal to the Institute. Jace was carrying Alec, and Magnus was leaning heavily on Isabelle. Maryse ran forward and made sure Alec reached walked down the hallway for a while until they came to another door. It was locked, but Magnus touched the door (his magic worked in this demon realm) and it opened.

Alec lay on the floor, his hands bound behind him. Magnus dropped to his knees, freeing Alec and cradling Alec's head.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Magnus?" Alec murmured, his eyes closed. "You can't be here. Richardson–"

"Shhh," Magnus said, petting Alec's hair. "It's alright. Jace has him tied up. You'll be okay, we'll take you back to New York."

Alec nodded. Magnus passed his hand over Alec's eyes, making him fall asleep.

They came through the Portal to the Institute. Jace was carrying Alec, and Magnus was leaning heavily on Isabelle. Maryse ran forward and made sure Alec reached the infirmary safely. Clary took Magnus back to his apartment.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Clary asked.

"No, I'll be fine." He had collapsed on his bed, his eyes closed and his hand over his face.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," he said again.

"Alright." She left.

Magnus walked in the door of the Institute. He had come to see Alec, who had texted him a little while ago to say that he should come. For some reason, he was nervous. He was still wearing Alec's hoodie. He should give it back, but he didn't want to. He loved that hoodie.

"Hey, Alec," he said, walking through the door. "What's up?"

"I'm bored out of my mind, that's what's up."

Magnus chuckled and sat down on the end of the bed, laying down next to Alec.

"You're wearing my hoodie. Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Magnus shrugged. "I dunno. It's comfortable."

Alec grinned. "Keep it."

"I wasn't planning on giving it back."

"Come here." Alec pulled Magnus towards him, kissing him on the nose before kissing him on the lips.

"I was so worried for you," Magnus whispered.

"Me too."

They were both the happiest they'd ever been.


End file.
